The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which is named `Gulfbeauty` and, more particularly to a plum tree which is adapted to central and north Florida winter climate with annual and heavy crops which ripen in the early May in the adapted area. Contrast is made to `Gulfruby` plum with which it is cross fruitful. This new variety is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it bears fruit ripening in early season in Florida when few plums are available from the U.S.